Whirlpools are well known in the prior art. A whirlpool is generally an open vessel that may be used for bathing or soaking. A whirlpool includes a pump that is connected to hoses and water jets to provide a user with comforting streams of water. To minimize the cost of constructing and installing whirlpools, a whirlpool is often sold as a complete unit with the pump, hoses, and water jets already mounted onto the whirlpool.
During the whirlpool manufacturing process, a pump is typically mounted to a whirlpool by the use of a static board. The board is usually a wafer board or other similar type of inexpensive board. The board is attached at one end to the underside of the whirlpool with a layer of reinforcing material. The layer of reinforcing material extends over the board to bond with a prior layer of reinforcing material and thereby attach the board to the underside of the whirlpool. The pump is then attached to the free end of the board to secure the pump to the whirlpool. The pump is generally attached to the board via a base of the pump. The base of the pump includes a plurality of holes formed therein for receiving bolts or other similar fasteners. The fasteners extend though the holes of the base of the pump into corresponding holes drilled in the board. Attached in this fashion, the pump is fixed in its position with respect to the whirlpool.
During installation of the whirlpool, however, the fixed position of the pump may cause problems. The pump's position must often be adjusted relative to the whirlpool so that the whirlpool will fit into the area in which the whirlpool is to be installed. The pump's fixed position is adjusted by first removing the pump from the board. This is accomplished by removing the fasteners that secure the pump to the board. The pump is then moved to a position over, or at least partially over, the board where the pump will not interfere with the installation of the whirlpool. If the pump is not at least partially over the board, the pump cannot be reattached to the board. Next, new holes that correspond to the new position of the holes in the base of the pump are drilled into the board. The pump is then reattached to the board with the fasteners.
The use of a static board in pump installation, however, includes significant limitations. From an installation standpoint, adjustment of the pump is both time consuming and costly. Labor and time is required to remove the pump from the board, to determine a position for the pump over the board in which the pump will not interfere with the installation of the whirlpool, to drill new holes, and to reattach the pump. Furthermore, tools, such as a drill, must be transported to the installation site. A source of power must also be supplied to operate the drill and any other tools. Additionally, there are post-installation problems with the use of the static board in pump installation. Often, the pump has been necessarily moved to a position where the pump is only partially over the board. As a result, the pump hangs over an edge of the board and creates vibrations that can interfere with a user's enjoyment of the whirlpool. Thus, this method does not provide an adequate pump mounting system.
Additionally, there are problems with the static board caused by the nature of the construction material. The static board is subject to share distortion due to moisture conditions common to a whirlpool's environment. The static board may sag, or otherwise lower itself toward or to the floor from its suspended position. This sagging causes stress to the piping attached to the pump. In extreme conditions, as may be caused by leaks resulting from this stressed condition, the static board will deteriorate completely.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and system for mounting a pump to a whirlpool. The pump mounting system should be inexpensive and easy to use. Further, the pump mounting system should allow the pump to be readily adjusted to a position where the pump will not interfere with the installation of the whirlpool. Additionally, the system should allow a pump to be easily adjusted or removed with minimal tools.